A New Change
by UniqueFAYS
Summary: Time Zone: After the 2nd movie of the series People don't know which God's spawn I am, but they call me the daughter of the Sun God Helios, Heel. I can make light my servant and fire my obeyer. My parents are powerful, heck, they can conjure armies, dead or alive. But when I want to bring this truth forth, I can't, at least not to everyone else.


**Chapter 1: Just Like Me**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey there! This is my second story that I will be writing! Hope you enjoy.<em>**

* * *

><p>It was a bright afternoon, I was at a tree nearby, watching, listening, and ever so slightly, showing myself. My mother was worried sick at the thought of me alone in a forest. No one I knew with me. I managed to convince her, well, more of me forcing her to be convinced when I ran away. Father helped me, when I did so. I didn't have a clue of where to go, where the camp was, until he led me the way. Mother is probably searching the whole country at the moment, which means I should enter the camp, soon. But how? In front of me, a large crowd is populating the area, I won't be able to pass, at the very least not without attracting attention. I tried to listen more onto what was happening. I could only hear a few phrases from my distance. "...<em>Thalia…alive…miracle…Zeus's daughter<em>…." I got the idea. So that lady with the black hair is called Thalia, she is a daughter of Zeus. Thalia was the reason of which the entire camp was crowded for. I guess it would be a good time to enter the camp after all. I did so, as stealthily as I was able to. When I was able to pass the crowd, I found a desolate place where I made shelter. An hour later, I roamed around the camp and got to the big house. There, I met a middle-aged man, who had a beard and wore a Hawaiian themed outfit; he was standing next to bush, looking at grapes. Dionysus.

"Hi Dionysus." I said with a smile.

"… Yes yes..." He said with a wave. Then he looked up from his grapes and said, "Everyone calls me Mr. D then who might you be?" with a singsong voice. I smiled.

"A passerby. A normal camper." I replied. He nodded and went back to whatever he was previously doing. I smiled again and placed the bottle I had in my bag onto the ground. "Enjoy."

"What is that?" He asked.

"Non alcoholic wine. I don't think Zeus will mind." Then I left.

I again traveled around the camp. Apparently, in celebration of Thalia's return, a party was getting prepared in her honour. _Such a pleasant sight, Thalia must be very lucky to have such friends._ The camp is filled of half bloods, I never would have guessed there would be so many of my kind. _It just makes the whole situation easier. I wonder if Dionysus liked my gift? I still have to hand the other gods my gifts. I hope I can meet the soon._ I was walking until someone bumped into me.

"Sorry!" He blurted. I look up and saw the gentleman, he was a Cyclops. He had the goofiest apologetic smile. I also smiled and started to giggle a bit.

"It's okay" I replied. The guy looked a bit hurt when I laughed so I quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you're really cute when you smile so I couldn't help but giggle. I really didn't mean to offend you. I'm very sorry." He blushed and gave a shy smile.

"It's okay," he said, "It's the first time someone's called me cute."

"Really?!" I blurted out shocked, a bit too loud, which caused a few spectators' attention. "Sorry!" I mumbled and made an escape. I turned back towards him and said, "But seriously, you are cute." With that, I left and left the guy wondering there.

"She called me cute, twice…" he mumbled. "BROTHER! I'm cute!"

I continued to walk again._ This place is amazing! I have never felt this free!_ I didn't get much time outside at home, which caused my entire life to be conservative._ I'm happy the gods sent me here, here, there are people like me, who can probably also do things like I can. Now, I don't have to be a royal misfit, just me._ I got to a tiny crowd who were chatting and laughing out loud. I saw Thalia in the middle of the chatter alongside another girl and a satyr. There was a guy watching the three with a polite smile, in the crowd. He silently left the group and stood next to me holding a cup of golden liquid.

"What's that?" I asked. He looked at me and then at his cup.

"Nectar." he replied. I nodded

"Felt uncomfortable?" I asked. He looked at me puzzled and then I pointed to his group of friends. For a second, I saw him hesitate before replying.

"Oh no, I just had to do something."

"Like drinking nectar?" He looked embarrassed a bit, and then smiled.

"Yeah. Had to get away a little." I smiled back.

"Who is she?" And I pointed at Thalia. He looked at me.

"Your new." He stated. I smiled again. He looked back at Thalia and said, "Her name is Thalia, she just, I guess you could say, returned here today. She's the daughter of Zeus." I nodded in understanding.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"Percy, Percy Jackson." He answered with an offered hand. I took his hand and shook it.

"Diana Reine, it's nice to meet you." I said. "So, which god's spawn are you?"

"Poseidon." He replied. "I have a half brother who is also a half-blood, well kinda." I raised my eyebrow at the "kinda". He explained that his brother was "ocularly impaired".

I knew then he was talking about the Cyclops I met earlier but I guess he didn't notice. Then he brought up the topic about me.

"How about you? Which god's spawn are you?" I thought upon the question.

"Come. Let me show you something." Percy hesitated for a moment. "Or you can go back to talking with Thalia." He gave a wayward smile.

"What the heck. Let's go." I grabbed his arm and led him outside of the camp, into the forest. It was mid afternoon, early sunset. I let go of Percy's arm and found a piece of shade. I stood under a tree and help my arms out. I aimed at a patch of sunlight and concentrated deeply. Slowly I moved my hands towards me, in the shade. The patch of sunlight came towards me. I made it come until it reached the spot of shade. I dropped my hands to my side, with a sigh. I looked at Percy with a smile. He was surprised, though not as much as I expected. _Good, it means that he's seen similar things before. _

"So? What do you think?" I asked.

"I didn't expect that." He stated. "But that doesn't answer my question, which god's spawn are you?" I snapped my fingers in thought, causing a large flame to float on my fingers. That's when he looked skeptical.

"You'll learn in time." I said with a laugh. "So, can you do things like this with water? Since you're Poseidon's son and all." He gave a wayward nod.

"I guess it's my turn to showcase my _abilities._" I laughed while he led me towards a desolate lake. We sat down at the bank of the lake. Percy took a knife that he had and cut himself. Blood was streaming down the wound. Then, he put his hand into the water and we just waited. Next thing you know, the cut was gone, as if the water just washed it away. Which, I later figure out, is pretty much what happened. The water can heal Percy, Percy also communicates with Poseidon sometimes through the water. After that, we both just sat there and talked. At sunset, Percy and I went back to the camp and I disappeared from his sight. I needed to have some rest before the campfire at 8:00. I know for sure that by that time, Zeus would have informed to Dionysus and Chiron that I have arrived at the camp, I would imagine a grand gesture of an introduction from Dionysus would be prepared, he's that kind of god. I'm actually looking forward to it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>How did you like it? I don't own the Percy Jackson series, but I do own Diana Reine. - UniqueFAYS<em>**


End file.
